The Avenger Class Servant Interlude
by MythMaker258
Summary: Okay, so this fic is basically non-canon drabbles that happened between the Marvel Cinematic Universes phases. Their basically my random ideas for the show. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So, happy Thanksgiving. I hope you liked my fics so much and to those interested, I am JV Magecraft from Wattpad.**

 **I'll explain the point of this fic. It's a collection of drabbles meant to fill the void between Marvel Cinematic Universe phases. Most of these fics are not canon. I hope you enjoy.**

It's been seven months since Shirou had come to this world, since he and the newly dubbed Avengers stopped the invasion of the alien race of the Chitauri. Since then, Shirou had become friends with the Avengers and established the government organization SHIELD as an ally. He technically worked for SHIELD and was also a member of the Avengers. Since the end of the battle, Shirou was tasked with helping enhance SHIELD base defenses with bounded fields and explaining his magecraft to the World Security Council, SHIELD's bosses. Usually, no magus would ever tell ordinary people their secrets, but because Shirou doesn't see himself as a magus and those secrets were technically not his, he has no problem with explaining magecraft. Though he did only explain the basics of basics.

In the meantime, when Shirou wasn't working for SHIELD, he had opened up a little café to make money. SHIELD had helped him open the café, thinking it would keep him distracted until they figure out exactly what to do with him. The café was located in Manhattan, used all of Shirou's best and healthiest recipes, and had actually become quite popular. Everyone wants to go to the restaurant owned by New York's newest, most mysterious superhero.

SHIELD had also bought Shirou a home. Though they wanted to give Shirou a penthouse, Shirou stubbornly requested a simple studio apartment. He then modified the apartment with his EX ranked Territory Creation which he received from an Angra Mainyu possessed Justeaze von Einzbern. Inside his small little studio apartment lies an exact copy of his childhood home. The magus was being surprisingly nostalgic.

Anyways, Shirou had been invited by Stark to a Thanksgiving party. Most of the Avengers were coming with the exception of Thor, who was in Asgard. Shirou had to admit that he was intrigued by notion of Asgard. In this world, they weren't gods but extremely powerful aliens. They had magic, which they compared to powerful technology. They were warriors of extreme caliber. Shirou was naturally interested.

Getting back to the point, after getting dressed in a black shirt and trousers, Shirou went to Stark Tower, which has been called Avengers Tower by fans due all letters of the building falling off except the A.

"Welcome, Mr. Emiya," Tony's AI JARVIS greeted him. "You're early."

Shirou smiled. "Well I wanted to get here to prepare the food. I've never had Thanksgiving before so this will be a challenge."

"You've never celebrated Thanksgiving before?" came a female voice behind him. This was Tony's girlfriend Pepper Potts.

Shirou smiled. "Yeah, I'm Japanese so American holidays are foreign."

Pepper blinked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot your Japanese. You mastered English really well."

Shirou laughed. "Well when you travel around the world for a few lifetimes, you tend to learn a few things."

Pepper narrowed her eyes curiously. "Just how old are you?"

Shirou laughed, though this time a bit nervously. "I kind of forgot."

"How does someone forget how old they are?"

The voice came from the balcony. Tony Stark walked in and smiled at them.

"It's a long story," Shirou smiled charmingly. "Maybe I'll explain after dinner."

Before Tony could respond, Shirou cut him off. "Now, let's get cooking."

 _Scene Break_

In a few hours, Shirou had whipped up an entire feast of stereotypical Thanksgiving treats: Oven-roasted turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, etc. The Avengers were shocked when they found the feast.

"You made all of this?" Steve asked, a bit shocked.

"I thought you've never prepared Thanksgiving food before!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Hey," Shirou smiled. "Cooking is my forte. Along with fighting and housework."

"So you're basically a badass butler," Tony joked.

"Actually, I have been a butler before," Shirou said, remembering his time as a butler for his friend Luviagelita Edelfelt.

"Seriously?" Clint asked. "That's ridiculous."

"Not really," Natasha remarked. "I've gone undercover as a bunch of different professions. I've been a bodyguard, a personal assistant, I've even been a maid."

"Really," Bruce said, somewhat interested.

"Hey, look!" Tony said, "Bruce is blushing like when we were at Shirou's place-"

Tony was cut off by a butter knife sailing close to his neck. He instantly shut up to see Natasha glaring daggers at him.

"We do not speak of it," Natasha growled.

They all shuddered. The first time the Avengers visited Shirou's home, the Kaleidosticks Ruby and Sapphire had made themselves known. Things seemed to have been going well until Ruby tricked Natasha into grabbing onto her. Let's just say, Natasha did not handle it well and may have went on a magical rampage. Afterwards, Natasha threatened to kill anyone who even mentions the event.

"Yes, ma'am," Tony said, fearfully.

"Anyways," Shirou said, smiling nervously, "let's eat."

 _Scene Break_

After the meal, they all sat peaceful and content. They all agreed that it was the best Thanksgiving meal they ever had.

 **I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't like this fic. With school and everything I think I'm a bit out of practice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Happy holidays! I'm so very sorry for not posting anything for the past few weeks. It's because of so much work because of school and stuff. It's just been hard. I'll try to post more now that I have more time.**

It has been a month since Shirou's Thanksgiving with the Avengers. It was the holiday season and Shirou was perfectly fine with spending the holidays alone when Tony had asked Shirou to spend the holidays with him and Pepper. Well, ask wasn't the right word. Tony pretty much demanded Shirou to come and make them his god-like food.

Unfortunately, once the other Avengers heard that Shirou was making food again, they argued and argued until they all agreed to spend the holidays together, to not miss out on any delicious meals. The only people who were not involved were Thor, who was in Asgard, and Clint, who was doing his own thing. Shirou spent most of the holidays working over a hot stove.

Occasionally, a foolish person (cough, Tony, cough) would try to interfere with the cooking, usually by distracting him. That foolish person would get a Black Key, a throwing sword, thrown at him. After the first five incidents, that foolish person gave up on bothering Shirou and pouted.

After the cooking was done, Shirou had spread all the food out to the hungry heroes. Ham, chicken, turkey, stuffing, fresh bread, cranberry sauce, the works. Shirou had whipped up a storm of food and delicacies. In one hour, the heroes had decimated the feast.

'Shit,' Shirou thought. 'I underestimated how much these guys eat.'

Shirou was actually slightly amazed at how much they ate. It didn't seem humanly possible. Then again, some of them were superhuman.

"How much do you guys eat?!" Shirou shouted. He himself was a big eater but this was ridiculous.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault," he said. "Your cooking is just so damn good."

"Yeah," Pepper said. "You put all of the professional cooks Tony has hired to shame."

Shirou smiled. "Well when you're alive for a few centuries, you pick up a few things."

"Centuries?" Natasha inquired. "What do you mean by that?"

"A long story," Shirou said, his smile disappearing. "Something I don't wish to talk about."

At the sight at Shirou's mood change, the Avengers decided to drop the subject.

"So," Steve started, "should we get ready to exchange gifts?"

"Sounds like fun?" Bruce said.

They all exchanged their gifts. They were doing it Secret Santa Style, in which everyone got gave one present and received one present in return. Shirou received a combat knife from Natasha. Natasha got a microscope from Bruce. Bruce got a gift card from Pepper. Pepper got an apple pie recipe from Steve. Steve got a bottle of fine wine from Tony. And finally, Tony got a research paper from Shirou. This research paper explained the basics of magecrafts, though not enough to let a person understand how to use it. Nevertheless, Tony found it fascinating.

That night, Shirou went to sleep happy, because this was the first time he spent the holidays with friends and family for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! So, I would like to remind everyone that this fic is non-canon to my other Avenger Class Servant fic. It's more like a couple of drabbles. Anyways, this chapter takes place a short time after Thor: the Dark World.**

Loki sat on Asgard's throne, disguised as his adoptive father Odin. He watched as his adoptive brother with his little mortal pet back on Earth. He watched as Asgard's warriors train and Asgard's people prosper. He sat there watching, all powerful and completely safe from harm.

God he was bored.

Loki began thinking of something to amuse him. Everything had gotten so goddamn boring. No one to fight, everything he wanted. It was dreadful. He began to wonder what he should do in the meantime, what enemy to fight. It wasn't long until Loki began thinking of a single enemy, someone who humiliated him back on Midgard. The mage, Shirou Emiya.

"Skurge," Loki said, in Odin's voice. "Come to me."

Skurge, an Asgardian warrior, walked into the throne room. Since Loki had banished the guardian of the Bifrost, Heimdall, Skurge was ordered to take up the banished guardian's duties. Skurge bowed.

"What can I do for you, my king," Skurge said, seeing only Odin's from.

Loki, wearing Odin's face, smiled. "I have a job for you. Prepare the Bifrost, and get Sif and Amora."

 _Scene Break_

Shirou Emiya, the former Counter Guardian, was bored. After the whole Battle of New York debacle, Shirou was soon recruited by SHIELD. He had joined SHIELD for its resources, but was unfortunately plagued with missions. These missions include writing reports explaining magecraft, creating advanced bounded field defenses for SHIELD bases, and teaching magecraft to willing SHIELD agents. At the moment, he was doing the teaching thing. The magi Shirou taught were third-rate at best, with only a small amount of magic circuits of average quality. There were some exceptions though. He also taught the SHIELD magi only basic magecrafts, though they were free to create more advanced magecraft spells under Shirou's supervision.

"Very good, Ms. Sinclair," Shirou commented. He was talking to his most prominent student, Elisa Sinclair, who seemed to have an extreme talent for magecraft. "Your witchcraft is advancing at a great rate."

Elisa smiled.

Shirou turned to see a zombie roaring. He smiled at this basic necromancy.

"Your work, Mr. Hawthorne?" Shirou smiled. Michael Hawthorn was another of his students, but his magical potential wasn't as great as Elisa's. His main specialty was in necromancy.

Michael grinned and nodded.

Shirou smiled. He found teaching SHIELD agents basic magecrafts to actually be fun. Of course having his alternate lives, Solomon and Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, helped Shirou's magecraft abilities.

Suddenly, Shirou received a revelation. Looking to the roof, Shirou sensed something strange, like a space-time distortion.

"The roof," he said. "There's something there."

Shirou, the magi SHIELD agents, and some guards ran to the roof to see a column of light. It soon faded to reveal a squadron of Asgardian soldiers, led by a female warrior. Based on the SHIELD files, Shirou concluded she was Sif, an Asgardian warrior and friend of Thor. The magi aimed simple spells at the Asgardians: magical energy bullets, gandrs, etc. The guards aimed their guns. The Asgardian soldiers shifted into a defensive formation.

Shirou waved his hands. "Stand down, everyone."

Sif looked at Shirou curiously. "So you're the mage Thor talked about. He said you were a great warrior and a wise tactician."

Shirou smiled, charmingly, his charisma skill flaring up. "Oh, stop it. You'll make me blush. Anyways, where is Thor? Still out with Jane?"

A look of jealousy appeared on Sif's face. Shirou smiled.

'Someone's got a little crush,' Shirou thought. 'This'll be funny.'

"Yes," Sif said, trying to hide her true feelings. "Thor is currently with her. But I've come here for another matter."

"To take over with your private death squad?" Shirou joked, pointing out the squadron of armed Asgardian warriors.

Sif blinked. "Who them? They're only a few bodyguards. After the whole Dark Elf incident, Odin thought it was wiser to travel in groups."

"So why are you here?" Shirou asked, getting to the point.

Sif sighed. "Odin wishes to understand your magic better. We sent one of our own magic users to help learn it."

Shirou groaned. "So I have to babysit some dusty old wizard while he watches me work? Great."

"Now, now, be nice," a female voice came from in the middle of the Asgardian group. The guards moved and revealed a beautiful blonde woman. "I'm certainly no "dust old wizard.""

Shirou blinked, surprised at the blonde beauty's appearance.

"Hello," Shirou greeted. "Nice to meet you, Ms-

"Amora," the woman greeted. "Amora the Enchantress."

"She's one of Asgard's top sorceresses," Sif explained. "She'll be here studying your magic."

"Wonderful," Shirou smiled.

 _Scene Break_

"So you infiltrated the mage's facility?" Loki, still disguised as Odin, asked through a crystal ball.

"Yes, my lord," Amora bowed.

"Then everything is going according to plan," Loki smiled.

Amora and Loki smile evily.

 **Okay, so those magi that Shirou trained will either be nameless grunts or someone important in the Marvel Universe. For instance, in the regular Marvel comics, Elisa Sincliar is a Hydra agent, Madame Hydra. Obviously in this fic, Elisa is one of Hydra's hidden members. The other agent I mentioned, Michael Hawthorne, was a minor character in the Marvelverse called the Necromancer, a SHIELD agent who uses the black arts for necromancy. Anyways, please comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! My computer broke so I couldn't write anything. I'm so sorry. I'll try to post some more chapters as soon as I can but it will take some time. Again, so sorry.**

 **Anyways, I watched Avengers: Infinity War. It was awesome. And now I'm hyped to write more fanfics. Wish me luck.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **To : I'll try to update my Fate Reborn fic as soon as I can. It's just going to take a bit of time.**

 **To Hellhammer: I agree. If Shirou finds Loki out, Loki's screwed.**

 **Anyways, back to the story**

Shirou was working late at the SHIELD magecraft facility one day when he felt another disturbance in space near the facility.

"Not again," Shirou said, rolling his eyes. "Why are people always teleporting in here? Maybe I should set up a bounded field to stop that?"

As Shirou pondered, an orange portal opened up and a cloaked person stepped in.

"Can I help you?" Shirou asked, preparing his magic circuits.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice came from the cloaked figure. "Why are you teaching magic to the government?"

Shirou blinked. 'Magic? Don't tell me they can't tell the difference between magecraft and true magic. God, how dumb are these mages?' he thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Shirou half-lied. "I'm teaching magecraft, not magic. I'm Shirou Emiya, by the way."

The woman seemed to take that as a confession and drew her weapons, twin war fans of fiery energy.

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one." He summons his swords and gets into battle stance. "Let's go."

The two charge and begin to exchange blows, sword blocks fan, fan blocks sword. It may seem that their evenly matched, however it was obvious that Shirou was holding back. As a combination of hundreds of Heroic Spirits, Shirou's reflexes were naturally superhuman, capable of breaking the sound barrier. While his reincarnation may allow non-magical attacks to harm him, Shirou's Armor of Fafnir can block almost all attacks a human can use. This doesn't let Shirou be careless, though, because he never underestimates an opponent.

With a quick slash, Shirou manages to disarm the mage woman, but she just summons more weapons.

"Well this is getting us nowhere," he said, as he summoned a new weapon, a crimson spear. Charging again, he slashed at the mage woman, who tried to block with her fans. However, the spear just sliced through the constructs as if they weren't there and the mage woman was barely able to dodge in time. She managed to bend backwards and jumped away, rolling and gaining her footing. She stands up, her hood falling off as she does so, a look of confusion on her face.

"How?" she asked.

Shirou spun his spear while smirking, causing irritation to the bald mage. "Oh, just Gae Dearg. Nothing much."

The mage, not understanding, decided to just finish this. She waved her hand and instantly they were sent into a parallel world. Shirou blinked in response.

"Second Magic?" Shirou wondered. "No, but it is a parallel world, a mirror world… That's interesting."

With another wave of mage's hand, the area around Shirou began collapsing upon him, the walls and surrounding floors were trying to crush him. Creating a flash air portal, Shirou escaped, teleporting behind her. However, Shirou was shocked to realize that magical runes had appeared beside him.

"Oh crap," Shirou said.

A giant explosion of magical energy appeared, and the entire area was frozen, all except Shirou. Again, the mage woman was shocked at this, never encountering an immunity to magic before.

"What in the world?" the woman muttered.

Shirou smiled and, after dusting some dust off of his torso, raised his left arm. "You haven't seen anything yet." He quickly moved his hand to the ground, using a prana burst to shatter the surrounding ice. Then, with a combination of wind manipulation and psychokinesis, he chanted an aria. "O Wind."

The shattered ice stopped in midair, floating. The shattered ice crystals were then sent straight at the mage, forming a spear. The mage, unimpressed by the spell-work, tried to blast the ice spear to pieces with waves of magical energy but the spear just reverts back into fragments of ice crystals and reforms instantly. The mage woman then creates a magical barrier, which transmutes the ice shards into light, fading away shortly after. However, after the light fades, the mage notices that Shirou had disappeared. She looks around, warily.

"Where are you?" she muttered.

Shirou, under presence concealment, creeps behind the mage woman, sword in hand. Revealing himself, he takes the mage by surprise, a sword to her throat.

"Now," Shirou says. "Why don't we get some answers?"

 **Okay, so this fic wasn't very long. Sorry. I'm still trying to get into writing mode. Thankfully because I'm basically done with all my exams I'll have more time to write. Anyways, it's time to explain some of my theories.**

 **1** **st** **Theory: Servant invincibility – From all the info I've gotten from Type Moon works and the wikia, I've found out that most Servants have a conceptual defense against non-magical attacks. This means they can be hit by any attack without prana and shrug it off. Of course this protection can be negated by two things: fulfilling the conditions of adding magical energy to the attacking object or reincarnating the Servant. Servants naturally generate magical energy into their attacks, allowing them to fight off Servants with any items. I've also guessed that cosmic or reality warping attacks will work on them. A conceptual defense basically adds a law into reality to stop damage. However, cosmic and reality warping powers alter said laws so they can do damage. This also means items with those abilities, like the infinity stones, can cause harm to servants.**

 **2** **nd** **Theory: Spiritual Form – What I always got confused in the Fate Franchise is why, if in spiritual form they're basically invincible, why don't they do it more often? The answer I thought of is actually quite simple. Spiritual form can still be harmed by magical energy, but in that form, Servants can move faster and ignore physical obstructions to make a quick escape. In a battle, a Servant can't use this ability to their advantage because they can still get hit by the prana-infused strike.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately or updated this fic in such a long time but I've been so so busy with work. And when I'm not working, I'm just trying to rest, totally exhausted. Now onto the comments:**

 **To YeTianshi – Well he had to reveal his magus nature to SHIELD because their scientists wouldn't be able to understand him. Once they realized he can do 'magic' they would want him to teach some soldiers, which he'll do if he wants to exist peacefully to find the threat he was sent to this world to defeat. Plus, having a few mages doing research for him could be useful.**

 **To Yetianshi – He may be open with SHIELD and the Avengers on some topics but unless it's needed, I doubt he'll tell them the whole truth.**

 **To – It should be interesting, yeah.**

 **To rickyp01 – Fragarach is in the Fate Universe and doesn't have that kind of effect. Instead it is the ultimate counter attack. It's a bit too complicated for me to write, though I might go over that later, but for now, look up Fragarach on the Type Moon wiki.**

 **To ggboy – He's an amalgam of several Heroic Spirits, his parallel selves and reincarnations, and before you all complain that Heroic Spirits can't be reincarnated, I would like to point out Prelati, from Fate/Strange Fake who had reincarnated in modern times as a woman named Francesca. The alternated selves would include every Shirou we've seen plus the Shirou's who had so happened to have been adopted by other people (Kirei Kotomine, Gilgamesh, Zouken Matou, the Einzbern Family, etc.). The reincarnations will include Siegfried, Solomon, Angra Mainyu, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, and because I'm bored, Ayaka Sajyou. OP I know, but in a comic universe, it's not as overpowered as some characters.**

 **To**

 **So anyways, here's the next chapter. Laugh and enjoy.**

"Oi, Rogers."

Steve Rogers looked at Shirou, who was reading a magazine, some piece of trash claiming that green shapeshifting lizard men had infiltrated the government. Both men were hanging out in Stark Tower with Tony, Natasha, and Clint. Natasha and Clint were playing darts, Tony was working on a little machine, and Bruce was just drinking a smoothie Shirou had made as he and Steve watched the news.

"Oh," Steve asked. "What is it?"

"There's something I've been curious about," Shirou said, flipping to another page. "Steve, are you a virgin?"

The room quickly became quiet, the TV seemed quieter than before, Clint's darts missed and hit the floor, Bruce choked and coughed up his drink, and Tony had quickly turned, his machine lighting on fire but no one seemed to notice. Steve just stared at Shirou in horror and shock.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed, mixed expressions of shock and enjoyment on their faces.

"Why the hell would you asked that?" Steve demanded. The magus merely looked up from his magazine, a serious look on his face.

"Oh, my. Cursing now, Captain. Well, I was looking at some of the old files," Shirou explained, "and I noticed that before you were injected with the super serum, you were a twig. I mean you are literally twice as big as you were back then. And after your transformation, you were sent off to war. And with your… nature, I doubt you would do a one night stand."

Tony was rolling on the ground laughing, clutching his sides in pain. The others were a bit more respectful, doing their best not to make fun of their friend. However, they were either covering their mouths to hide their smiles or desperately trying not to chuckle.

"I-I- I had Peggy!" Steve said, blushing bright red.

"Oh?" Shirou inquired. "From what I heard, you and Peggy never got a chance to really be together. You were surrounded by a few girls during your little 'Captain America speeches.' Don't' tell me you-"

Steve squeaks, blushing even harder.

"Oh, no!" Tony laughed, joining in on the teasing. "Our dear pure Captain, losing his innocence to some random show girl!" The millionare cackled, falling off his chair, but he doesn't seem to care. He just continues to laugh. "Why didn't I think of this?!"

"I don't want to hear this from you, Stark," Steve yelled. "And I didn't give it up to some random girl!"

A teasing smirk became apparent on Shirou's face. "Then how did it happen? There are a lot that could happen during that tour."

At this point, the others decided to join in on the fun.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Cap!" Clint laughed. "You shouldn't be ashamed of being a 90 year old virgin."

"Such self-control," Natasha joked. "Impressive."

Tony was clutching at his sides, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Steve was wishing he had his smaller body. It would have been easier to hide.

"Guys, lay off him," Bruce said, causing the laughter to calm down.

Steve looked at his savior. Bruce Banner, the voice of reason.

"Everyone knows Captain America never loses," Bruce winks.

This caused everyone to laugh again and Steve looked at Bruce horrified, a look of betrayal on his face. Tony was on the ground, in actual physical pain from laughing so hard.

"It hurts!" Tony laughed. "God, it hurts!"

"Can we talk about someone else's sex life!" Steve blushed. "What about you St-" At that moment, he remembered Tony Stark's rather vivid past. "I mean Shirou."

The laughter dies down once again, all attention on Shirou, who shrugs.

"Lately with the whole SHIELD thing and my circumstances from before I came to this world, I've been in a bit of a dry spell," Shirou admitted, no embarrassment on his face.

"Same with me," Natasha admitted. "Things have just been a bit too busy."

"And I've been trying to lay low and stay calm in third-world countries," Bruce said. "Not many people who want to sleep with a potential giant green rage monster."

Clint had a prideful look on his face. "Well I-

"Well I have Pepper," Tony interrupted.

"Dick!" Clint said. "Don't interrupt me!"

"We shouldn't be talking about this anyways," Tony rebuked. "What we should be doing is…."

He looks at Steve, an evil look on his face.

"….is getting Capsicle laid!"

Steve blushed again and glared. "I'm not a virgin, Stark!"

Tony ignores him and continues with explaining his plan. "So maybe we should try to get him a one night stand or something."

"Are you listening to me!?" Steve yelled.

Shirou merely laughed at the chaos he had created. He found the arguments between Tony and Steve to be strangely nostalgic and all of this to be hilarious.

'Ahh,' Shirou thought. 'This is the life.'

 **And done! Sorry for making this chapter so short but these were drabbles anyways. Just some minor things that happened in between chapters and could have a few meanings later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! So, I decided with the release of both Infinity War and Endgame, along with the upcoming Spiderman: Far From Home film's release, I decided to reboot this fanfic. It's been a while but I have decided to make something a bit different and make Shirou a bit more on level with the rest of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my work and really hope you read my new fic. I'll most likely renew this chapter when it's prepared. So goodbye and thank you for your support. Wish me luck!**


End file.
